Farid
by DragonWinged
Summary: This is a Farid and Meggie story. The begining is basically a kissing scene, but don't worry it won't all be like that. Plese R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke

Farid stood under the shadows of the broad canopy of branches of a wide oak tree. He was freezing, and the wind certainly didn't help. He knew that summoning fire would be a mistake. Dustfinger would tell him that if he were here. Dustfinger. Farid felt physical pain whenever he heard the name. The name rang in his hears, even though it was just a thought, not a voice. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears. He failed though, and began to cry into his brown, slightly burned hands. He wanted Meggie. She could always soothe his pain. And Meggie was what he awaited, as he hugged his knees to his chest, listening to the darkness. They were to meet there, outside a cave that they found one day as they were walking together. No one else knew about it; it was their secret. Farid liked that.

But right now, he could not think of happiness. Sorrow and frustration ate at away at his heart, like the way water tramples over fire. Earlier that day he'd found Roxanne. She still hadn't revealed where Dustfinger lied, dead. Farid begged, no _pleaded_ Roxanne to tell him. He needed to see Dustfinger. Just his scarred face would help his pain. But she simply sent him away with hot tears rolling down his face. After that, he ran directly here, not listening to the curses Brianna was snarling at him.

He heard footsteps and raised his head, still sobbing quietly. There was Meggie, walking through the trees. Farid's heart gave a leap. She was his angel, every feature as beautiful as dancing flames, except for her eyes, which were far more gorgeous. They glistened like the sun reflecting on a pool of water, but shone like little pieces of a clear summer sky. He'd always thought that, even before he realized he loved her.

She sat down close to him, leaning her slender back against the tree. Meggie stroked his hair gently and whispered to him soothingly, holding him in her arms. Farid buried his face in her shoulder, feeling miserable. As she ran her fingers through his curly hair, he felt a tingle go through his body. He welcomed the sensation and his sobs eventually died down. Meggie could always calm him. He leaned forward to deliver the first kiss of the night, but then the dark sky opened up, pouring a cold rain down upon them. Farid took Meggie's hand, and they darted into the cave nearby.

Farid shook his wet hair and pulled his shirt over his head, wiping his face with it. He sat down on the cool earth and beckoned Meggie over. She rang out her hair and sat on his lap, which made him smile uncontrollably. He leaned his forehead against hers, gazing into those amazing eyes. "Where were we?" asked Meggie, grinning. He put his hand under her chin and delicately pushed his lips to hers, turning his head slightly to the left. Farid pulled away and placed his arms around her waist.

"Right about there," he whispered back. Meggie smiled and put her arms around his neck. He leaned forward again, kissing her passionately, much less gentle this time. As their lips continued to meet each other, he felt as though all his grief and sorrows had vanished. All that mattered now was Meggie. Beautiful, beautiful Meggie. Farid couldn't imagine a night more perfect, with a more gorgeous girl. It was simply impossible. He no longer thought of Dustfinger, at least for the time being. As her kisses strayed from his mouth and onto his neck, Farid closed his eyes leaned his head back, immensely satisfied.

After several minutes slipped by, Farid pulled his lips away from Meggie's, gasping for breath. He sighed happily and Meggie giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. They remained like that for awhile, and Farid stroked Meggie fair hair and kissed her atop the head. She turned toward him after a few moments, still panting slightly, and ran her cold delicate fingers over Farid's dark face. She traced his lips, his nose, and stroked his cheeks. He closed his deep, dark, eyes, enjoying the feeling, and put his arms around her tighter. Farid was so handsome, even before, when he was crying.

Then Meggie put her hand a few inches under his ribcage, and caressed the spot. Farid was incredibly ticklish. The ends of his mouth immediately curled up into a broad smile. She tickled him harder, and he couldn't help but bursting into laughter. Meggie loved his laugh. She loved it even more than her father's voice. It seemed to possess a certain magic that made you need to hear it over and over again. "Okay stop!" he giggled, fearing he'd wet his pants if he continued laughing this hard. She stopped and he sat up, breathing hard. It felt so good to laugh. He'd barely even smiled since Dustfinger's death, two weeks ago.

Meggie put her head in Farid's lap and took one of his hands. They were burned; you could just barely see the blisters on his fingertips. Nothing new there. She let go of his hand and gazed up into those black eyes. There was so much emotion in them; pain, anger, hate of losing his friend. But mostly, she saw love and passion, displayed clearly upon his face. Farid tried to think of something to say, to sum up all of his love and affection for Meggie, but he just couldn't. There were simply no words to say. Not even 'I love you' would fit. So instead, he just gazed back lovingly and stroked blond hair until she was asleep in his arms.

Meggie had been asleep for quite some time, but Farid hadn't even closed his eyes. He couldn't help himself from staring at Meggie. She was just too stunning. But at last, he managed to break his gaze, and he looked up, staring around the cave. It was large, and tunneled far into the earth. The two lovebirds had never explored it though. Perhaps they could do that in the morning, when the sun's first rays broke through the black cloak of night. Farid suddenly squinted his eyes. Toward the corner of their shelter was something written on the stone wall…

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke

Farid's long eyelashes fluttered open. It took him a moment to realize where he was exactly. But then he saw Meggie, lying beside him with her head on his bare chest. He smiled. The morning sun was hitting her hair just right, making it gleam an angelic gold. Farid gingerly ran his fingers through her hair, still half asleep. Meggie awoke instantly, but she didn't let him know. She loved it when he would stroke her hair. A little while after, a smiled flickered across her face, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Morning," Farid breathed, caressing the side of her face.

"Morning," she whispered sleepily. Meggie sat up for a moment, but then crawled back into Farid's warm protective arms. He held her close, so close he could feel her heart beating against him. They stayed like that for awhile, but then Meggie moved so she was on top of him. She entwined her fingers in his thick curls, and pressed her lips to his. Soon, their kisses grew more eager, and Farid put his hands on her back caressing her all over. She laughed as he rolled on top of her, and propped himself up on his elbows to ensure he wouldn't crush her. He pushed his mouth against hers. He'd never kissed like this before, so lovingly, so full of passion. Farid felt a shiver make its way through his body, and he was sure it wasn't the cold. He kissed her nose, her eyes, her face, her neck….but then he rolled off of her, completely out of breath. The two of them lay there, gasping side by side. "That was fun," whispered Farid. Meggie burst out laughing and gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

Then Farid remembered that writing he saw on the wall last night. He glanced over at it, Yep, it was definitely words. "Meggie," he asked, "what's that say?" He pointed to the writing. She arched her eyebrows, and cocked her head to the side.

"That's funny," she whispered, and moved closer to the wall opposite them.

"What's it say?" asked Farid, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Dustfinger and Roxane."

-To be continued-

Authors Note: Sorry it's so short…the chapter isn't finished yet…I'll definitely add more tomorrow, but it's late and I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed…..oh and by the way, if you like this story you should read "Lovesick." ……I added it a couple days ago…..It's Farid and Meggie as young adults…it's a romance…and it's rated M….so uh…..beware, I guess.

Kemberlin.


End file.
